


madness

by habituallykindablue



Category: Psycho (1960)
Genre: Death, Gay, M/M, Male OC - Freeform, Murder, farley granger as face claim for oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habituallykindablue/pseuds/habituallykindablue
Summary: "you're running away from something. though, aren't we all? Only some of us have the courage to get up and go."
Relationships: Norman Bates/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	madness

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad. sorry

for his sixteen birthday, Frances' father bought him a Chevrolet. It was an ugly shade of red but the tan seats were comfortable. though it was hideous, it did it’s job. even as an adult, Frances never thought to trade it in or buy a new car. Though the latter was virtually impossible considering he worked as a nurse; which meant more work and low pay.

But right now nothing mattered— his father, his job. nothing. Absolutely nothing was more important than getting away. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and kept checking the rear window like it was a compulsion. He should have gone to a car grave yard where broken down cars go to rust. There he could have swapped the plates just in case someone recognized his. 

Frances was sweating. He ran his free hand across his forehead, up into his brown curls. He didn't know have the time to ready himself before packing and leaving his flat. He was paranoid too; it felt as of every neighbor in the apartment building knew what he did. 

It was dark as he cruised on the Old Highway. it was a long, exhausting and three hour drive from home. As he grew weary, he saw a neon sign saying "BATES MOTEL:VACANCY.”

He signed and pulled into the motel. Frances noticed there was a large mansion up on the hill, but he paid no mind. He popped the trunk and hopped out of the car. He had a suitcase that he had filled with clothing in a haste. He also kept his brown leather satchel in the back seat, which he grabbed and hung in across his shoulder once his luggage was in his hand. 

once he had his suitcase, he walked into the building. it was dimly lit inside and there was no one there to be seen. Frances was starting to wonder if this place was actually open or not. 

"Hello?" Frances said, putting his finger down on the bell. He stood there so long he was beginning to feel like a fool. 

The front door finally opened. The man who walked in had a boyish look to him. He made his way behind the check in desk and gave a shy smile to Frances. 

"I take it you want a room?" He joked awkwardly. 

"Yes, please."

"Here," he said as handed the #1 room key to Frances. 

"Thank you. Say, is it always this empty?" he said, hesitantly writing a fake name in the guest book. 

The man nodded. "Ever since they built the new highway business hasn't been great. Hey, how about we go into my office? you seem like you could be to be a good conversationalist." 

"Well...Ok, let me unpack."

Frances plopped his luggage and satchel on the bed in a hurry. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like someone was watching him. He put on a black turtle neck and blue jeans. A new pair of underwear too. 

He headed back to the main office where the man was waiting for him. The man gently led him into his office. The room was filled with stuffed birds. 

"I don't know your name." He said, mesmerized by the taxidermy birds.

"Norman."

"Mine is Eric."

"No it's not. When you sighed the guest book, you hesitated."

"are you sure about that?"

Norman nodded. "Positive."

"I'd rather keep things...anonymous."

"you're running away from something. though, aren't we all? Only some of us have the courage to get up and go."

Frances took a breath and, as the words were forced from his mouth, he said, "I killed someone. I'm a nurse. I was on the cancer ward and this old woman asked me to end her suffering, so I did. put only god knows how much morphine I put in her IV bag. Autopsy said she overdosed. I was seem last with her. I think you can put two and two together"

Norman nodded. 

"I can't believe I admitted that."

"We've all do horrible things, but it seems you were showing her mercy."

"I had to leave my boyfriend, just so he wouldn't get caught up in this. Oh! I hope you don't mind I'm a homosexual."

Norman grinned. "It seems we have something I'm common. It's a shame mother wouldn't approve."

“oh, that is a shame. It took my folks a little bit to come around, but in the end they came around.” 

Frances placed his hand on both of Norman’s hand. Norman flinched, but then he eased into the touch of the other man’s hand. “Well, since you don’t my real name and I’ll never see you again, let’s have some fun.”

Norman pulled his hand away. “I don’t think mother would like this…”

“You’re a grown man. It’s none of your mother’s business who you sleep with.”

He nodded. “I’ll meet you in your room.”

So, Frances went back to his bedroom and began to undress until he was in nothing but his underwear. he laid on the bed and waited. and waited. and waited. and waited until he fell asleep. He was completely unaware Norman had entered the room, clad in a grey wig and his mother’s old dress, wielding a knife. He stabbed Frances until the blood soaked the sheets and mattress. 

After realizing the mess “he” made, Norman pushed Frances’ into the tar pit.


End file.
